A Thousand Ways to Dye
by KawaiiDeath667
Summary: Super kawaiibby Kayla goes on an epic quest to find su hermano 3renbbyduse and save him from da Teen Titans and Bert da Muppet. She's super oppressed n stuff so she always gets hurt n stuff but is okay bcuz she will save her bro no matter what!7!
1. Chapter 1

vamprilla welcum 2 my fist eva storiey, n Specil tanks 2 bekbek (ANB: (dis meens athers nute Bekbek)hai guise lol) 4 doin da spell-chacken ou rck, gurk.

Hai my nme is kayla jhosie vampi wyntor rebokka styroiee smith and i hve lng hot pink ahri w/ a awsome greeeen strype in d center.(ANB: super pretty lol) Sumtimes it changes coloer, but whatev. My eyes r d coulest, doe. My left eye is bright yellow, with greenbkue fliks in them, and my right is drk oceen blue wiht sliver flaccks in them.(ANB: sort o liek dose doggys n stuff cept she's not a dog lol duh)

Ur probly wonderin y im tellin yu this will, its because im the hero of all tie and humenitys savor. it all stated when i waz talkin 2 mah mum abut mai big bro. Hez awesum. even dough ive nver met hem. (ANB: gess who dis is)

me and my mom live in new hampster, far away frum the walls bcuz she dnt lik d titnas.

i have when i was born i died for like 30 secondz, but sumhoe i revived myslf like majic. another tim i feel into a freezing lick. the lack was frozen becasu of it bing winter. (AN- geddit winter = wyntoe. ANB: lol she's so funy$when all looked to be dim, out of newwhere, a bacon of light shut down into d wator adn ii was folwn out of the cold.

rears later, my mam sent to find my brother (AN ERENNNNN) accepted this aventrue, but rite as i left d strpiier pal;ace in new hamshirt, i fel and rolled down the palace stepz. i hitz my head agnst a huge pyple of nales and i kep rollng until i smashhsed into a huge tree.

instead of dying, i once again revied like macjske. so that like means in inincivle and stuf.(ANB: ya no liek ranbow strr n Mario)

i finly made it to the city of frost and i cheered becuz i made it and i wus reallu tyred and wanted to slep. i wuz a,most crust by a falling ruc zbutti doged it wit my mad skillz. (ANB: leik a totta ninga) i fund dia awesome gear that was a shinie silvor color. i ws curious so i put it on. it qas supper ease. (AN she alreddy kniws how to used it bcus sh saw bcuz she had a buvsion on it. Kyala can see into sa furture. dnt hate cyz shes aweesome)

i tuk done 20 titans like it was nuthing (AN of curs its nuthing for her her) without an isshoe b4 i crashed into sumone heding d oppositre way. it was…

ERREN(ANB: OMG!1!1!)


	2. Chapter 2

vampilla welcum to s stoyee. specak thanks to to bobbok for the halp. ur r awesmoet grue.(ANB: u mispell mah nam but is kewl gurl lol)

"OH-A_EM-EGEEE!" i screamed loudly. "I totes megotes found you!"

3rem through te girl clingin to im of off huim and away fum him. 'uhhh… thats gret, btu why teh hhell r you"

ur ister silly/'"''" (ANV: he don't rekogmise hr cuz he didn get bidioms leik her)

"Soster...'' Arin's eyes went wied, "Oh ho ho ho, mikasa is my ssis,"

"Mi casa?" I gave him a luk that loiked like dis; '-'. "doetn dast meant house in spahnis, or whatev"

"errrr… i guess, but i say mikaasa, not micasa. ykno with a k.'

no.' i s crsossed my arm arcoss my cheast./ ' lol sille erren, ur house isn't ur sister. datz me, duhhh.

suddenly avhuge shadow spresd over us. it was rely frikcin(ANB: my mum says bad words r sines a stoopid n we ain't stupid) tall and stuff. like giganterger than the eifel pointy-thingy-ma-gij.

i aced quickly nd strund n2 action, ativatiny my trap card and summmonying my mad skillz to d feild. io flue up n3 the are, wind blowin back my awesome hair. i kiked the tiitaqn in it s ugle face &amp;&amp; it staryted to cry.

'no! bad titan.' i sconed it. 'people aare freinds, nut food111!1211'

the taitn den apoligiused and went on its way to biuld a farm on farmville. (AN that game is awesome! if yu dnt like it, u suck)

Amazed completely by her skilsz, ereb waz amased.

I made my way to wheere he wus,m stickering a perfet coll landing, but i fel and tryped over sumones shoe, but it was toteally kawaii desu. somwewere in the distance, i cud haer someone laughing.

'Shut up!" I screamed. "I'm more perfect than u! Don't oppress mi.'(ANB: she rlly opprssed cuz she's a girl n da worl is so patriarky lol stoopid boyz fimizm 4eva)

i i tried 2run away from herm, btu tryieed n fellz agin n landed on mai fahcee n diezed.

_Eren, his sanity slowly being restored as if by some beautiful form of magic, watched in amazement as the bright, glowing colors of the universe came flowing back to him. What was once distorted and mangled beyond recognition, became now clear; a sunny field full of blooming flowers replacing the plastic haze which clouded his consciousness. He glanced down, trying to find reason as to why he was standing there, in the middle of the crumbling city of Trost during the midst of a Titan invasion. The bizarreness of it all astounded him. His eyes stumbled upon the bloody, heinous imp laying on the ground before him._

_"What am I doing here?" He asked himself, unable to recall any of the preceding events. None came back to him. He shrugged, attempting to remove the haze still from his mind, stepping over the beyond agonizingly painful form, discarded in the dirt before him, a rag doll of a girl, her own blood pooling around her fractured skull, staining her clothes, skin, and surrounding dirt. Naturally, this scene had little effect on the battle-hardened soldier. Eren soon cleared his mind and continued on his way._


End file.
